


funny story, actually

by gendryw4ters



Series: tumblr drabbles and prompts and things and such [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, George is the victim of a mean prank, M/M, and Malarkey comes to his rescue, in a rather roundabout way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: “No, no no no you know what’s not cool? You know what’s not fucking cool? Trying to trick a guy into thinking he’s being invited out on a date by stealing someone’s phone and pretending to be them- that’s just cruel-"





	funny story, actually

**Author's Note:**

> reposting a bunch of my tumblr drabbles on here to try and encourage myself to do a little more writing cause! ive been slacking a lot lately ahah oh gosh
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!! and no disrespect intended x

“Dude.. Don’t tell him- that’ll ruin the whole joke!”  


“Yeah bro… that’s so… not cool…”   


“No, no no no you know what’s not cool? You know what’s not fucking cool? Trying to trick a guy into thinking he’s being invited out on a date by stealing someone’s phone and pretending to be them- that’s just cruel,” Don Malarkey snapped, only regretting his tone when suddenly all eyes in the room were on him. He snatched the phone out of the other guy’s hands anyways, deciding he cared much less about his own dignity than he did about the poor idiot at the other end of one of his stupid classmates’ lunchtime pranks.   


“There,” he muttered, flinging the device back across to them after firing out a quick ‘this is a joke, by the way’ text. He wished he could have been more gentle in his let-down, but time had not been on his side. He just hoped the other person would get the message, that they wouldn’t let themselves get led on any further.   


He didn’t really think much about the texting incident after that, too preoccupied with his irritation at the huge stack of maths homework he’d been given during his last class to consider the fact that there might be somebody waiting by his locker to talk him about it by the end of the day.

But somebody was waiting by his locker after all.

George Luz was leaning against it, in fact, which wasn’t wholly uncommon- though Don was quick to note the lack of his usual confidence. His arms were folded across his chest, and he was bouncing a little on his toes. 

“Heard it was you that put a stop to those assholes at lunch,” George spoke quickly, before Don could even open his mouth to ask if he was okay. “I- just-”  


George held up his phone, and Don understood in an instant as the screen flashed to reveal an all too familiar message.

_‘This is a joke, by the way.’_   


The poor idiot had been  _George._

“Just wanted to thank you, I guess…”  


George’s gaze was fixed pointedly on his toes, which he’d stopped bouncing on in favour of shuffling about awkwardly on the spot. 

“You don’t… You don’t have to thank me,” Don sighed softly, reaching out to place what he hoped was a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. “You deserve better than to be played like that, they’re fucking idiots anyways.”

“Feels a bit like the only idiot round here is me for getting my hopes up in the first place,” George mumbled sheepishly, cheeks flushed rosy pink. He finally glanced up to meet Don’s eyes, gnawing at anxiously his lower lip.   


“You’re not- George, you’re not an idiot, anyone would be lucky to have you… I mean look- you’re a total catch, right? What a babe. More of a babe than Babe himself, in fact, but don’t tell him I said that-” And for the second time that day, Don wished he could be more gentle in his wording. He was babbling, he was sure of it, but  _god_ he’d do anything to put a smile back on George’s face and this somehow seemed to be doing the trick.  


George barked out a laugh, followed by a few softer ones, combing his fringe out of his eyes with his fingertips. “Shit- you think so?”

Don thought about it for a second. George Luz was someone he’d known since pre-school, someone he’d always admired- always liked. He was the lovable class fool, always out to keep everyone’s spirits up as high as they could get. He’d been there for Don over the years in more ways than he could count, and the two of them had seen “ _some shit”_ in their time- he almost laughed at the memory of the first time George had said that, when they’d been sat together in his basement having just watched the entirety of the Sharknado saga.

Then Don let himself think about it for a second more, and yeah, George was all of those things, but he was even more than that. 

And Don? Don would date him in a heartbeat.

“Yeah, yeah I think so, look- look, who was it they were pretending to be? I’ll bet you could talk to them for real, I’m sure they’d agree.”  


“I- uh- funny story, actually-” And now George was looking away again, scratching the back of his neck that was steadily turning a spectacular shade of crimson.  


“George?”  


“It uh- you probably won’t even- probably didn’t even see the texts but- it was  _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr - don't be an asshole, just be a Don.
> 
> hope ya enjoyed the ride! much love x


End file.
